CAMBIOS
by Boris Kuznetsov
Summary: Cierto joven de 18 años y cuyos cabellos son lilas comienza a sentir los estragos de las hormonas, sus sentimientos aún son poco claros y todavía falta esperar la escandalosa respuesta de un pelirrojo corajudo ante estos ¿lo aceptará? Hay un campeonato en puerta, ¿podrán los Blietzkriegboys superar esto? Descubran la respuesta!


**Notas: **Este es mi primer fanfic, después de años me animé a escribir algo sobre mis parejas favoritas que son el YuriyxBryan/Boris y el KaixTakao, espero que sea del agrado de aquellos que tomen en cuenta el leerlo y planeo actualizarlo muy pronto, dejen sus comentarios, por favor, si no te gusta el yaoi, la pareja, o cualquier cosa, es bueno ahorrarse comentarios que no vengan al caso, es sólo para aquellos que al igual que yo, disfrutan de esta pareja rusa y de tramas hombrexhombre, se los agradeceré mucho . Sin más por el momento, les dejo el fic.

**Título: CAMBIOS**

Por**: **_**Boris Kuznetsov**_

**Parejas: **Bryan/Yuriy y muy poco de KaixTakao.

**Disclaimer: /Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ni obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al escribir esto, son propiedad de su creador Aoki Takao y cualquier parentesco con otra situación, cosa, o nombre es mera coincidencia, estoy en contra del plagio/**

**Advertencia: ¡si eres homofóbico y no te gusta el YAOI no lo leas por favor! Mucho uso de vocabulario altisonante, para que nadie se sienta ofendido. Lo demás espero que haya quedado claro ;) sólo me queda decirles que lo disfruten como lo hice al escribirlo :)**

**Summary: **Cierto joven de 18 años y cuyos cabellos son lilas comienza a sentir los estragos de las hormonas, sus sentimientos aún son poco claros y todavía falta esperar la escandalosa respuesta de un pelirrojo corajudo ante estos ¿lo aceptará? Hay un campeonato en puerta, ¿podrán los Blietzkriegboys superar esto? Descubran la respuesta!

**CAMBIOS**

**Capítulo 1.**

Desde hacía unas semanas que Bryan no era el mismo, últimamente Yuriy había notado ciertos cambios, entre ellos el aumento de su mal humor y su agresividad, parecía un león enjaulado, y para empeorar la situación, ni él, siendo el capitán más inteligente, frío y estratégico y sobre todo al que nunca se le pasa ningún dato por accidente, podía saber que sucedía con su compañero, y ¿por qué no?, su mejor amigo desde que llegó a la abadía en Rusia.

Las veces que trató de acercarse, claro, a su manera también bruta, sólo consiguió respuestas sarcásticas, cortantes y algunas que no supo cómo clasificar, todo en Bryan estaba anormal y él no podía hacer mucho, no era muy tolerante, se desesperaba con facilidad, y el hecho de que Bryan andaba muy cohibido con respecto a sus pensamientos lo frustraba aún más.

-¡CARAJO, BRYAN, ES QUE NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA TRAES EN LA CABEZA!- grito colérico un pelirrojo, Yuriy estaba muy alterado, por lo que Sergei e Ian habían acudido al cuarto donde yacían su capitán y su compañero, querían evitar alguna tragedia, al menos por ahora, el hecho de que ambos fueran de carácter fuerte y poseyeran una personalidad infinitamente sádica no les daba buen pronóstico, por supuesto ellos tampoco eran unos santos, pero preferían prevenir.

-¡¿Y A TI DESDE CUANDO TE IMPORTA TANTO, YURA?! No me vengas con fregaderas, ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!- Bryan se estaba alterando con mucha facilidad, eso era peligroso.

-¡PUES SI TANTO TE VAS A HACER DEL ROGAR, TE PUEDES IR MUCHO A LA MIERDA!- terminó por decir Yuriy, le molestaba que lo llamaran con su diminutivo, por lo que al salir azotó la puerta y empujó bruscamente a su compañero rubio y al pequeño de cabello morado.

-¡SÍ, LARGATE, COMO SI ME IMPORTARA!- se alcanzó a escuchar a un ruso muy furibundo que se asomó, y al ingresar al cuarto nuevamente azotó la puerta.

-Ni quién te entienda, cabrón- murmuró encorajado el capitán mientras andaba a paso veloz hacia la salida, era obvio que necesitaba aire fresco y calmarse.

Ambos, Sergei e Ian, sólo se encogieron de hombros y decidieron que no era necesaria su intervención, sin embargo, Sergei podría ser todo lo que se rumoreaba sobre él, pero tenía más perspicacia para ciertos asuntos que sus compañeros no, como podría ser que Bryan tuviera una frustración sexual o algo así, ¿qué le importaba? Que se masturbara, a él le funcionaba y de querer comentárselo a Yuriy seguramente éste no lo escucharía y terminaría más enojado, ¿cómo podía tocar un tema tan delicado con él? Pero además, el de cabellos lilas debía aprender a distinguir sus necesidades físicas y emocionales por sí solo, era humano le pesara a quien le pesara, incluso al mismísimo Bryan

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Sergei?- preguntó Ian al notar a su compañero muy pensativo

-Nada, sólo divagaba- contestó en tono seco el mayor, por lo que Ian supuso que no deseaba hablar del tema, aunque sinceramente estaba muy enredado con el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo, todo desde que el dueño de Falborg comenzó con su humor de perros.

Ya a las afueras del sitio donde se hospedaban; una posada no costosa y cortesía de su entrenador, representante y dueño, Boris Valkov, Yuriy pudo darse un respiro y relajarse de su reciente enfrentamiento con Bryan.

La situación emocional de Kuznetsov lo estresaba de sobremanera, ¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito a guardarse todo? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos? Ahora que lo pensaba, sus anteriores conversaciones no eran lo más cercano a un charla sobre apoyo emocional ¡o porquerías de esas!, es más ¡Bryan nunca había sido tan expresivo! Sí era sarcástico, arrogante, en ocasiones un patán de primera, sádico, algo sangriento y quizá cruel, pero sobre todo era directo, no tenía tacto al decir lo que pensaba o si estaba inconforme, ése era Bryan Kuznetsov, un hombre directo, asertivo, ¿Qué mierdas le pasaba ahora? Realmente estaba aturdido con el problema, lo más razonable en la cabeza del dueño de Wolborg era un nuevo acercamiento, después de todo, era su deber tener al equipo en perfectas condiciones para el enfrentamiento de mañana contra los BBA Revolution, aunque jamás imaginó que los problemas fueran tan intangibles, es decir, no cabía en su asombro el comportamiento del joven de cabellos lilas.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto de la dicha posada, un joven frustrado de cabellera clara, daba un repaso a los acontecimientos recientes, desde hacía unas semanas se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por cierto capitán enojón, pero el problema radicaba en su terquedad a aceptarlo, ¿Cómo es posible, él, el más cruento y sadista beyluchador de todo el mundo, enamorado? No, y eso no era todo, hay que agregar el hecho de que trataba de su líder de equipo y pues, ya no era tan fácil controlar sus bajos instintos que clamaban penetrar algún agujerito, de preferencia el de Yuriy, pero, ¿y si Yuriy se negaba? ¿Realmente le dolería el rechazo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y aún sin quererlo, le era "fiel" al pelirrojo, claro, no es como si a sus 18 años tuviera mucha experiencia con respecto al sexo, pero comprendía lo básico… está bien, era virgen, en la abadía nunca pudo hacer mucho, lo máximo fue tocarse mientras veía porno que se lograba infiltrar, lo que fundamentaba su creciente su ansiedad.

-¿Qué me hiciste, Yura?- cambió su expresión con el ceño fruncido a una sonrisa que denotaba, de hecho, nostalgia, ya no tenía por qué hacerse el idiota, desde que tenía memoria junto al pelirrojo lo admiraba con demasía, era diferente en aquel entonces, pero ahora sus hormonas le habían dado un nuevo concepto a sus sentimientos, agregando el erotismo, su rostro cambio, ahora reflejaba lujuria y unas ganas inmensas por sentir ese placer carnal, recordó que tenía sueños húmedos y lo que hacía en ellos por lo que sin pensarlo, comenzó a tocarse pensando en la persona deseada y lo maravilloso que debe ser poseer el cuerpo de Ivanov. Bryan estaba muy caliente por la discusión anterior, no entendía el por qué, pero sí el hecho de que su miembro le exigía algo de atención, éste lograba visualizarse por sobre sus pantalones de tela gruesa, decidió bajar el cierre, desabotonarlo y bajar su bóxer de licra negra lo necesario para dejarlo al aire libre, soltó un leve gemido al sacarlo, estaba duro y las pulsaciones de su pene se hicieron cada vez más notorias, así que comenzó a masajearlo primero, frotando su palma sobre este y sus testículos, se sentía delicioso, lo tomo bruscamente para dar inicio al movimiento de su mano sobre su erección y darse poco a poco el placer que exigía su cuerpo. Comenzó a imaginar al pelirrojo desnudo, frente a él, acostado, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cara, exigiéndole que lo tomara, sonrojado y con un ano muy dilatado y adquiriendo un color muy rosado, siguió con los movimientos de arriba-abajo de su mano derecha sobre su pene ya bastante erecto y con gotas finas que indicaban una fuerte excitación, y siguió con su fantasía, de sentir la piel suave y blanca, la forma de su trasero al caminar de su capitán, se veía suculento y firme, tenía hartas ganas de agasajarlo, de besarlo, apretarlo y abrirlo para ver su pequeña entrada, eso fue demasiado, el simple recordatorio de ser el primero en penetrar a su capitán lo hizo aumentar la fricción en su miembro, estimulando las partes más sensibles de su glande, imaginando ahora que es la roja, húmeda y exquisita lengua de Yuriy lamiendo su pene, pasándola desde la base hasta punta y de regreso, llegando a su testículos, los cuales, tenía que tocar con su mano para simularlo, los apretaba y acariciaba según avanzaba su masturbación, estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, sólo un poco más. Bryan siguió tocando sus genitales hasta que por fin consiguió su tan ansiado orgasmo, eyaculando fuertemente en su abdomen bien marcado, machándolo de líquido blanco y espeso. Con la respiración aun agitada, decidió limpiarse para después acomodar su ropa. Más tarde que temprano, Bryan pudo entender que no había remedio, debía darle a conocer a Yuriy sobre sus nuevos pensamientos y necesidades, mañana sería un día difícil e importante y tanto estrés en él y su equipo no era bueno, total, Yuriy era libre de decidir si rechazarlo o no, de seguir con su rara relación amistosa o negarse a seguir con ella. Hoy sería el día, no importaba la respuesta, sólo el bienestar suyo y del equipo, era preferible a que Boris tuviera que reprenderlos a su manera retorcida.


End file.
